O Escritório
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: Nada que um belo escritório para certas "reuniões" em quase todas as tardes.


**Disclaimer:** Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins não me pertencem (infelizmente). Se pertencessem, aí seria outra história. Minhas histórias não tem fins lucrativos, apenas gosto de escrevê-las e me divirto com isso.

**Sinopse: **Nada que um belo escritório para certas "reuniões" em quase todas as tardes.

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Gêneros: **Romance e Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos:** Yaoi e Lemon.

**Nota: **Tive essa ideia meio louca e então a botei em prática. A história ficou meio pequena, mas bem picante! ;9  
Espero que vocês gostem!  
Então beijos e boa leitura! ;*

* * *

**O Escritório.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove_

* * *

– Senhor Collins, na minha sala, agora! – Ackles exclamou, indo para a sua sala.

– Iiiih, o chefe deve estar nervoso hoje! – falou Sebastian, seu colega que ficava ao lado de sua mesa, fazendo uma cara de desaprovação.

– Ele já, já se acalma. – disse o moreno sorrindo, em seguida se levantando.

– Então 'tá... Boa sorte, Mish.

– Uhum...

Misha saiu dali e foi direto pra sala do seu chefe. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– O que o senhor quer, senhor Ackles? – perguntou mais ou menos sarcástico.

– O que você acha? – disse no mesmo tom que o outro.

– Tem tantas coisas... Mas você sabe o que eu quero, Jensen. – disse dando um tom de ênfase no 'eu' e foi se aproximando.

– Ah é?! – falou abrindo um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, em seguida mordendo seu lábio inferior.

– É. – empurrou o loiro em cima da mesa do escritório, fazendo-o ficar sentado e segurou sua gravata – E espero você não estar ocupado. Bom... Você pode deixar de fazer certas coisas para fazer aquilo que lhe interessa. – havia um belo sorriso cheio de malícia na cara do moreno.

– Quando quero fazer algo que seja do meu interesse, eu deixo minhas tarefas para depois. – ele ainda estava sorrindo.

– E eu sei disso... – começou a passar sua mão na calça do loiro em cima do seu membro.

– Ainda bem...

Collins atacou sua boca com desejo, o beijando cheio de luxúria. Suas línguas se atracavam, dançavam em uma ótima sintonia. Jensen por sua vez, ainda encostado em sua mesa, começou a passar sua mão desde o braço do outro até sua cintura, onde o enlaçou e colou mais ainda seus corpos do que já estavam, se isso era possível. Misha passava um braço pelo pescoço do loiro, enquanto seu outro braço estava no meio de suas pernas o alisando.

Separaram aquele beijo intenso para poderem tomar fôlego e Jensen falou:

– Espera, não podem nos ver desse jeito, vou trancar a porta. Como sempre fazemos.

– Sim, claro.

Jensen saiu de perto de Misha, foi até a porta de sua sala e a trancou com a chave e voltou para onde seu parceiro estava.

– Onde nós estávamos mesmo? – sua face estava cheia de malícia.

– Bem aqui...

Depois que o moreno falou isso, o puxou pela cintura para mais um beijo ardente e cheio de fervor. Agora ele virava o loiro drasticamente para sua mesa novamente, o jogando em cima dela, em um impulso, ele subiu em cima da mesma, ficando em cima do colo de Jensen e com as pernas ao lado do seu quadril.

Collins tirou um pouco o terno do seu parceiro até os seus ombros, colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do mesmo e com a outra puxava sua gravata, Ackles se apoiava com suas duas mãos na mesa, seu sorriso ainda não havia abandonado seu rosto, enquanto o moreno voltava a atacar os lábios carnudos e deliciosos do loiro. Misha então começou a rebolar em cima do colo do mesmo, fazendo com que suas ereções roçarem uma na outra. Separaram o beijo outra vez e Jensen começou a morder seu lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido muito alto enquanto o outro rebolava em cima dele.

– Está gostando disso, senhor Ackles?

– Lógico que sim, senhor Collins.

Eles sorriram juntamente e então, Ackles colocou sua mão nas costas do moreno, enquanto se apoiava com a outra e voltou a beijá-lo. Até que começaram a se despir, primeiro um tirando o terno do outro, depois a gravata, a camisa social, seus sapatos e meias, só sobrando suas calças com suas boxers.

Jensen num impulso se levantou com Misha, o jogando no sofá que ficava ali na frente da mesa, recuperando o fôlego. O moreno também recuperava o fôlego enquanto estava 'esparramado' no sofá e passando a mão nos lábios para limpar um pouco da saliva que estava ali. Se levantou de novo e agarrou o loiro, agora eles estavam atracados rolando no chão, até que Collins ficou por cima e colocou suas mãos no peito definido do loiro. Se abaixou, começando a dar beijos, chupões e lambidas em seu pescoço, percorrendo até seu peito deixando um rastro com sua saliva, se concentrou nos mamilos por um momento, enfim chegando ao seu abdômen e começar a lamber aquela região tirando gemidos do loiro que agora não estava mais conseguindo se segurar. Começou a desabotoar sua calça que também era uma social, em seguida tirando sua boxer da cor das suas íris. Abocanhou a bela ereção que havia se formado no amante, chupando aquilo tudo com vontade e cada vez com mais força, queria deixar Jensen louco e estava conseguindo, ele estava dando gemidos extremamente altos, que qualquer um que passasse por ali por perto escutaria.

Começou a alisar a virilha do mesmo enquanto fazia os movimentos de vai-e-vem no pênis dele. Jensen não estava aguentando mais todo o prazer que Krushnic estava lhe proporcionando, assim gozando dentro da boca do mesmo. O moreno engoliu tudo aquilo satisfeito, se erguendo de novo e falando

– Delicioso como sempre, Jensen...

O loiro estava recuperando o fôlego, enquanto o outro ainda estava com as pernas ao lado do seu quadril e com calça. Recuperou seu fôlego, se levantando e começando a tirar a calça do outro

– Agora é minha vez.

Falou isso, logo empurrando Misha para trás, ficando em cima do seu corpo. Abaixou-se até o membro ereto de Collins, o engolindo de uma vez só, começando de fazer os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Ele já estava dando altos gemidos também. Quando ele percebeu que o outro não iria mais agüentar de tanto prazer, parou e se levantou. Ele o olhou com um olhar de reprovação com o que Jensen acabara fazer. Mas ele se abaixou outra vez até o ouvido de Misha, sussurrando:

– Eu quero que você termine isso dentro de mim...

Virou seu rosto o olhando nos olhos e Krushnic abriu um enorme sorriso. Se beijaram por mais alguns instantes e o menor se levantou e Ackles ficou em sua frente, se apoiando no sofá.

– Chupa...

Levou três dedos até a boca de Jensen, fazendo-o chupar e deixando seus dedos bem molhados.

Foi até a entrada do maior, introduzindo um dedo, esperando ele se acostumar, voltando a beijar seus lábios para que abafasse seus gemidos. Jensen se acostumou e já começou a fazer movimentos com sua cintura, quando Misha viu que ele estava pronto, introduziu mais um dedo, sem que eles parassem com o beijo. Passou pouco tempo e ele já havia se acostumado de novo, enfim enfiou o terceiro dedo, começando de fazer leves movimentos dentro dele.

Pararam o beijo e o moreno tirou seus dedos da entrada do loiro. Agora ele o penetrava com seu pênis rijo, fazendo com que o maior gemesse alto. No começo fazia os movimentos devagar, e na medida em que precisava, aumentava sua velocidade dentro dele.

Seus corpos estavam extremamente suados, eles estavam ofegantes, vários espasmos percorriam seus corpos. O moreno não se agüentava mais, até que gozou dentro de Jensen.

Saiu de dentro dele e se deitou no chão exausto, logo o maior também caía ao seu lado, colocando seu braço embaixo da nuca do mesmo, o trazendo para mais perto do seu peito.

– Seu trabalho fica a cada dia melhor. – falou o loiro sorrindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– E você se torna um chefe cada vez melhor. – disse no mesmo tom que o outro.

Passaram algum tempo ali, trocando alguns beijos e carícias, enquanto recuperavam seus fôlegos.

Até a hora que Misha se levantou e indo em direção às suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão perto da mesa de seu chefe e amante.

– Você já vai?!

– Sim, tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho, os outros podem desconfiar. Esqueceu que nós estamos no seu escritório, senhor Ackles?

– É verdade, senhor Collins. Então depois você me encontra?

– Sim, mas é claro. Veja se eu vou perder uma hora extra com você. – disse safado e dando um sorriso. Nisso ele já havia vestido as suas roupas.

– É claro... – disse se levantando – Você não perderia uma hora extra comigo por nada que eu sei. – estava frente a frente com Misha

– Lógico, não sou idiota.

– Então, até depois.

– Até.

Deram um ultimo beijo e um ultimo amasso daquela tarde e Misha voltava a fazer seu trabalho, enquanto Jensen ficava ali um pouco, pensando em todas as tardes que eles faziam isso e depois se vestiria.

**FIM.**

* * *

**O que acharam? Mereço reviews? *-***  
**Beijos e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
